You are all Crazy
by XxXBlackdragon
Summary: A fun little story about a normal girl with no clue as to whats going on when she gets the invite to Hogwarts!
1. Normal Day

**-Your All Crazy-**

The girl yawned and closed her book setting it on her dresser top. Doing this caused a shift in the messy blance, sending a few papers to flutter softly to her floor. She didn't mind, or care. Her clock-radio showed the time 1:30. She was always up late reading. Finally she drifted to sleep, she had a dreamless night.

CLANG! The girl sat straight up in bed and looked over at her clock. "uuuurgh." She mumbbled and flung the covers off her bed. The clock was blinking 5:17. Her room glowed everytime the lightning struck outside. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her light blonde hair was messy and she looked like a zomibe. Well in her mind everyday she woke up she looked like a zomibe. The girl dragged herself of to her make-up dresser and combed out her hair. She smeared on coverup, mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, and a hint of blush.

Then she rummaged through her dresser doors, using the frequant lightning flashes as light, until she found what she wanted. She pulled a large white shirt on, it hung down around her shoulders and a little past that, she rolled up the long sleeves. Then she pulled a two-layered plaid skirt on and jammed her feet into some bunny eared slippers.

She shuffled down the hall, trying the lights but knowing they were out anyway. Finally, after running into an open door and tripping over her one cat and almost falling over another one she made it out of the hallway. She shoved the door open and walked into the living room. Another clang sounded in the kitchen. THe girl shuffled into the kicten and peeked around the fridge. "oh joy." She grummbled and rolled her eyes.

Her sister was trying to yank one of their four cats from out of the cabnit where they kept the pots, and pans. "So she won't come down?" the girl questioned and walked out into full view. Her shirt slid down farther on her right side. Her sister turned out looking just as tired, the girls black hair fell into her face. "Arinaaaaa!" She whined and lept down from the counter top. Arina rolled her eyes as she sister grabbed her in a bear hug.

"Yea yea..wonderful job Nina...getting Moonscar stuck up there." Arina said and her sister, Nina, released her. "Well I didn't do it!" She pouted. "Moonscar lept up there!" She said and Arina looked up to where her gray and black stripped cat was pearched. Arina clibed up onto the counter and called the cats name softly to cox is out while Nina picked up the pots that she had knocked down.

Finally Moonscar climbed into Arina's arms and Arina jumped from the counter top. "See? Not that gard sis." Arina scoffed and her sister glared at her and muttered something as she put the pits back and closed the cabnit door. Arina was 15 and her sister was 16, Nina and Arina were almost like oppisites. Arina had light blonde hair while Nina had sleak black locks. The two were about the same hieght and both were rather skinny not but un-healthy. Arina had tastes for bright and shiny clothes while Nina went for bold and darker colors. Arina also had goldish amber eyes and Nina's were bright green with tints of blue.

Nina wore a large shirt and a pair of striped socks, she alos wore some boyshort underwear with spongebob on them. "So we lost power...again?" Arina said as she opened the pantry and pulled out a poptart which she just munched on. Nina nodded. "well thats what you get with cheap apartments." She answered and Arina just signed.

The two sisters lived in a aparment. It wasn't really on the bad side of town, but it was pretty close. Everytime there seemed to be a storm the power went out. Since it was still pretty dark out the house was full of shadows. Arina and Nina went out and sat on the couch. Nina looked at her watch and moaned. "5:30." She said and let her head fall back into the cushions. Arina hugged a nearby pillow as the rain beat hardly against the windows.

the four cats purred and climbed onto the counch with the two girls. Moonscar curled up in Arina's lap and the other layed by their feet. Finally around 7:00 the storm cleared and the sunlight showed through the trees. Nina went to change, but the only thing she did was throw on a puffy red skirt and comb her hair. Arina was poking the lightswitches on and off waiting till the power was restored to them.

"You know it takes like 13 hundered hours till they even worry about our lights." Nina stated as she walked by carrying a full cat food dish. All the cats trailed behind her meowing loudy. Arina groaned and leaned against the wall as Nina put down the dish and walked back over to her sisters side.

"Well only one more day of school let before summer vacation. Think you can handle it." NIna asked and Arina laughed. "Hopefully." She said and then the two grabbed their bags and headed out the fornt door.

They lived in a small town and most of the houses were pretty old. Arina and Nina's was a little bit nicer because they had just moved in a few years ago. There was a rustle from the bushes along the road and Arina stopped. "Did you here that Nin?" Arina asked and Nina shook her head and continued walking up the side of the road.

Arina took a step closer and then in a flash someone leaped from the bush. Arina let out a strangled cry as her bestfriend tackled her to the pavement. "LAST DAYYYY!" She sang in a loud voice and Nina screamed clutching her heart. "YOU ALMOST KILLED ME SHLE!" Nina screamed at her. Shle jumped up leaving Arina looking half dead on the road.

Shle had dirty blonde hair that was cut short, above her shoulders and she had blueish almost gray eyes. Shle was wearing a hoodie...but it was ripped and shredded so it didn't provide much warth. It was summer there but summer wasn't really summer. It was a high of 65 degrees which Arina wasn't that happy about. Shle also had a pair of jean shorts that looked hand cut and knee-high bright blue socks. Her sneakers seemed to big for her because they clopped when she walked, but they also weren't tied.

Arina got up off the ground and brushed off her skirt and shirt, you could see her pink bra, but no one cared here. The trio finally made it to school, Nina had differnet classes but Arina and Shle had all the same. They headed off to Science.

"Oh great last day clean-up." Arina groaned as she sat in her back seat next to Shle. "Yea I wonder what we might find THIS year." She said rolling her eyes. Last year the two girls found a old modly slug in the back of one cabnit. Everyone screamed and it wasn't a pretty sight. Arina shivered at the thought. "eeew don't even remind me." She said.

The teacher, Mr. B everyone called him. Was pretty old, well he was to the students, for anyone with white hair is old. He also had a bushy mushtache. He was pretty funny but mostly boring, like all other teachers. he gave a short rant about not screaming if you see mold, and or other growths then gave everyone lab gloves.

Arina pulled them on and Shle did the same. The two were always partners, unless the teachers picked. They started in the back corner. Arina lifted up a pile of books and screamed. Shle looked over and screamed as well, other girls did too even if they didn't know why. A latge dead, decayed rat was on the floor. "EW THATS SO WRONG!" Arina yelled and dropped the books. Mr. B ran over to look, and soon the class was sent into the hall while the janitors poked and probed around the room for other things of that nature.

Arina left the class clutching her books hard aginst her chest and had a sick feeling in her stomach. She thought it was just the incident in Science class. Shle was walking next to her shaking her head as they headed to Social Studies. "Every year." Shle was mummbleing as the two girls took their seats.

A girl with short brown and blonde streaked hair leaned over and tapped Arina on the shoulder. "hi!" She said in a hushed whisper as the teacher got up from his desk. Arina looked pver her shoulder and smiled at her friend V-ca. Well at least that's what everyone called her, she even wrote it on her tests. She never let anyone read her report card because she hated her real name.

Arina turned back around and the class got ready to endure the end of the year sadness speach. Everyone that had Mr. D's class would warn you about this, because it caused most people to fall alseep. Except for the few who cared enough to listen to him drone on and on for about 1 hour and a half.

Mr. D droned on like the upperclassman had warned. The speach mainly about how much he would miss the class and how great they were and yada yada yada. Most of the boys had already crossed their arms and fell alseep with they heads down. Arina was drifting off, she kept glancing up at the clock. Finally the class was almost over.

Mr. D sneezed into a hanky and turned around saying loudy. "T-Time to g-go!" Then walked brickly over to his desk and sat down facing away from the class. the sleeping students were awoken by their friends and the class left moaing and groaning. The lunch bell rang as everyone filed into lunch.

The rest of the day seemed to fly past and then at 2:55 Arina was walking down the sidewalk back to her house. Her sister was huggin her friends inon the frontsteps of the school. Arina had already done that. Shle almost broke her in half and V-ca hugged her, but not as hard. Shle was coming over later that night, to celebrate the end of school.

Arina opened the front door with her house key which she shoved back into her bookbag and entered. She dropped the mail she picked up on the table and flung her bookbag into a nearby chair. Arina walked out and tried turing on the lights, which still appeared to be out. She growled and layed down on the couch.

Arina had drifted to sleep, when the phone ran and soon after four rings the answer machine kicked on. "Hey..uh I guess your alseep..of stuck ina tree again. ha ha. Well I'm going out to a party and I won't be home till late...bye" There was a click and Nina's message ended, not even being heard by her sleeping sister.

Soon after there was a thump against the kicten window and the creak as the old window was opened a little more. Then more fluttering noises as the thing seemed to leave through the window again.

The power kicked on and the radio in her room blared to life making the house vibrate as the bass boomed. Arian screamed and rolled off the couch the phone machine beeped witch the message. She didn't hear it, why didn't she remember her phone didn't need the power to work? She went into her room and turned off the radio and Moonscar dashed down the hall way.

Arina heard meowing from the kitchen. She started down the hall and looked over to where Moonscar, Meebs, and Prism were sitting on the table. She was confused until she saw a few fethers sitting on the ground by the table and a few near the opened window. "What the fuck..?" She said to herself and then saw the small letter on the table.

She carefully picked it up. Hey you never know what if it was a bomb? She looked it over and saw the sign of Hogwarts on the back. "What...oh..Its Shle again I guess." She muttered to herself.

A few months before Arina's friend send her a fake Hogwarts invite. Shle looked the books and know Arina liked them too. She just finshed the newest one the night before. She opened it and smiled, this was really done well...in fact...it looked...almost...real! "wow..." Arina said and set it back onto the table.

She went over to started cooking a packet of rice then sat at her kitchen table and looked over the letter again. She was waiting for Shle to make her avarial. The thought crossed her mind once that she almost believed that the invite to Hogwarts was real.

-End Chap.1-

I think Its okay...this is my first go at a HP Roleplay...


	2. Hobo Hagrid

You are all Crazy!

Dislaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, this is just for fun, (newly crazed fan):hehehehehe

-----

Arina sat at the kitchen table turning the card over in her hands and eating a bowl of rice. She still had time before Shlee would come over so she cleaned her dishes and readover the invite to Hogwarts again.

She was amazed about how real it looked. Again the thought crossed her mind that it was real, she quickly shoved the thought from her brain. She replaced the card and got the living room ready for the sleepover. She always wondered why her and Nina never bought a house.

As she blew up the air mattress she looked around at the room. It had artworks on the walls and vases of all sorts. The couch was a vibrit pattern and the tables were glass and sparkled in the sun. Now the sun was going down, the room looked beautiful. The two sisters had plants scattered throughout the rooms.

The owned the apartment so they had no need to pay rent. Too bad that the windows didn't let in a mountain view. Arina and her sister lived in downtown Chicago. Nina called their apartment a penthouse, which Arina always thought that sounded like a bird house.

Although it was pretty easy to tell Arina and her sister were rich. They didn't have the nicest aparments that Chicago had to offer but they wanted to save money...for clothes. Nina worked anyways because they were only rich because of relatives.

Arina and Nina had a super rich Grandma, who loved Nina and Arina, so when she died all of her money went to them. Arina didn't even know how much money they were left with, but it was a lot. Nina never acted rich, but Arina was a differnet story. She was like a fashion guru and loved all the expensive shops, coach bags and gucchi. Only the best.

Nina went for vintage and the baggy clothes, broomstick skirts and darker colors. Arina thought she was insane. As Arina finished blowing up the mattress she flopped down on it, her platumin hair spiderwebbed around her face and head. She closed her eyes and breathed, listeing to the soft music from the radio in her kitchen.

She played paino music, the CD said it was supposed to sound like 'the forest' or 'the ocean'. She wasn't quite sure that was true but the music was pretty. Just as Arina was drifting off with the sounds of the forest drifting through the room, her beeper went off. Arina lept to her feet and ran to the door, she didn't need to but looed through the peek-hole.

All she saw was a huge blueish gray eyeball she laughed and opened the door. Shlee tummbled in dragging a huge bag behind her. "Whoo HOO!" She screamed hauling the bag into the house and setting it by the table. Just at once she noticed the Hogwarts letter and snatached it up into her hands. "OOH! THIS IS AWSOME!" She squealed and Arina looked over at her and gave her a confused look.

"You mean YOU didn't send that to me?" She questioned and Shlee shook her head quickly. "oh no..this looks rad! Did YOU make it?" Shlee asked and Arina walked over and snatched it from her. "No! I'm not THAT big of a fan!" She said and put it on the desk. Shlee gave her a quizical look. "YOu mean you don't know how you got it?" She asked and Arina shook her head.

"It wasn't there when I picked up the mail...but...there...were..." She stopped and Shlee's eyes got huge. "WHAT! WHAT!" She squeaked and Arina looked by the legs of the table where a few light brown feathers layed. Shlee's eyes followed Arina's gaze down to the floor. She too spotted the feathers and shreiked grabbing one into her hands and clutching it to her chest.

Her eyes glittered and She stared at Arina who stared back at her. "Are you setting me up?" Shlee asked looking around at Arina's features. almost waiting her her to start laughing and say. 'HA! I Got you!'. Arina didn't utter a word.

Shlee looked down at the feather she was holding. "You mean...HOGWARTS IS REAL!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, that pulled Arina back to reality as she stepped backwards falling over. She landed in a pile of old newspapers as Shlee was hypervenalating clutching the feather. Arina stared up at her and mentally slapped herself for not hiding the letter.

Arina got up and brushed dust from her seat and inched past her spazzing friend and slipped into the living room. Soon after the whole night was spent talking about Hogwarts...and what was to do about it.

-Next Morining-

Arina blinked her eyes tempoarily blinded by the rays of bright summer sun coming into her window. Shlee was hugging her pillow muttering inaduible words as Arina slowly, and quietly got up. No one ever wnated awake Shlee TOO early in the morining. Arina made herself a cup of Mocha and sat at the table staring at the letter that was sitting in front of her.

Last night Shlee was bawling about the fact that Arina would be going to the school of her dreams. While Shlee would be stuck here in Chicago at a stupid public school, as she put it. Arina had to bear with it until finally 4:00 rololed around and Shlee and fell alseep. Arina had wnated to go, but another part of her couldn't beileve it.

Who was the magic one in her family? To her it really made no sense, she knew she wasn't a pure blodd or she would have known it. That must have meant Nina was a 'muggle' as the books had put it. At the moment she knew that being in Slytherin was out of the question. That left her with the other three houses.

Arina breathed out slowly her head was spinning as she took a short, small sip of coffee. Shlee was still alseep when the granfather clock chimed 10:00 in the hallway. Arina turned on the radio and the song 'do you believein magic' came on. Arina quickly slammed the off button and rubbed her temples.

Shlee had dragged herself into the kitchen. "ahem.." She coughed into her hand to get Arina's attention. Arina spun around and waved. "Good of you to get up!" she said and Shlee grummbled something and packed her stuff. Arina put another mug of coffee on the table and the two girls sat down to drink.

Shlee stood up and grabbed Arina in a huge hug. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'LL WRITE TO YOU ALL THE TIIMMMMEE!" She cried and Arina patted her back, unsure of what else to do. Shlee grabbed up her bag and threw her hand over her face and made a dramatic exit. Arina closed the door behind Shlee and set off to get changed.

She was determined to shove the Hogwarts letter off her mind. Soon she had changed into a pair of tight fitting destroyed Guess jeans and a tight low cut black shirt (with all the buttons near the top upbuttoned). She then put on a pair of black stletto heels that matched her black studded belt and black hair clip.

After grabbing her coach bag and appling her make-up she set up down the steps. At the bottom of the steps Arina saw a man, well he looked more like a gaint to her since she was pretty short. She was only 5 feet 3 inches. He had unruly black hair and a long beard, if it was white he would have looked like Santa...but a hobo Santa.

At the thought of Santa being a hobo she chuckled. The man looked up and smiled at her. Arina pitied the poor man and noticed he was holding a cup. _aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww!_ She whimpered to herself and pulled out her pink leather wallet and removed a 10 dollar bill which she dropped in the cup, along with 35 cents.

"There you go Mr. Hobo!" She excailmed and smiled at him. "Don't worry! The goverment can help you!" She finished and went off walking down to go shopping. The man looked at her walking away then turned his gaze down to his cup. "What the?" He was confused. For this man was NO hobo...or hobo Santa...he was HAGRID!

Hagrid got up and slowly followed after Arina as she turned the corner. Arina glanced behind her and caught a sight of him following her. Her eyes got really wide and she sped up. "oh great...after I TRY and be kind he STALKS ME!" She muttered under her breath and turned into a vintage shop to try and escape.

She ran over behind a shelf and pretended to be interested in a rack of scarfs. Acutally the blue one was rather cute. She picked it up and bought it then left the store, the beels jingleing behind her. At the corner of the street was Hagrid, again. He turned and spotted her and Arina spun on her toes and ran as fast she her heels allowed her.

That wasn't that fast at all. "Oh lord! I'm being attacked by a hobo!" She cried and squezzed her way through a crowd of older people and dashed (not that quickly) across the street. She started walking again when she couldn't see him behind her anymore. This side of the street wasn't as busy, Arina sighed a breath of relif.

Until she bumped into someone. "Oopies!" She squealed and took a step back. "I'm so...soor..." She stopped and looked up to see the hobo again. She yet out a yelp and spun around but he grabbed her arm. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and swung her purse whacking him in the face.

"OI! That hurt lil missy!" He cried but didn't let go. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET AWAY YOU RAPIST!" She screamed whacking him over and over again with her purse. Hargid picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "AHHHHHHHH! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME! AND HEY! THIS IS GUGGCI AND PRADA!" She screamed.

As Hagrid crossed the road again, still with Arina slung over his shoulder, she hit harder. "ARRRGHHH!" She cried. People looked up to see, it was an odd sight. Suddenly Arina stopped struggleing as it hit her. "Oh...my...God.." She breathed. It had hit her who this was, this was Hagrid. She thought over how he was desribed in the books and pieced it all together.

"NOOooOOoOOOOooooo!" She screamed again. "YOUR NOT REAL!" She screamed louder yet and started beating on his back. "I DEMAND YOU LET ME GO!" She cried and then he sat her down on her doorstep. She glared up at him and pulled a brush from her bag and fixed her hair, which got messed up.

Hagrid watched her. "well you gunna get packed?" He asked and Arina just looked at him. "I'm not gunna just pack up and LEAVE! I have a sister...and 4 cats...and F-R-I-E-N-D-S!" She speleld it out and put her hands on her hips. "Plus your just a figmit of...a...dream or something!" She spit out and turned to head into the house.

Hagrid sighed from the doorstep and Arina turned around in the doorway. "hmmmmm..." She pondered what it would be like at hogwarts, she had always wondered. "Alright...I guess I'll pack...STAY HERE! and Don't molest little kids." Arina siad steernly and closed the door. She went up to her room and packed 10 bright pink bags.

Soon she hauled them all down and out onto the sidewalk. "I hope you like pre-bought my spell books and everything." She said as Hagrid loaded them into a taxi that Arina had hailed. "well everything escpet your..." He looked at the taxi driver as he squezzed into the seat next to Arina. "wand." He said in a hushed whisper.

"To the airport please." Arina anncouned and the taxi sped off. When the taxi reached the airport as Hagrid unloaded the bags Arina payed the driver his sum and a tip. "Have a good day Mister." She said and he sped off Arina sighed and picked up a bag and grabbed the wheely one. "Soon we get on a plane to London?" She asked and Hagrid chuckled and looked around to make sure no one was around.

He grabbed her arm and held onto the luaggae. In a split second they were gone. Arina screamed as she opened her eyes, Hagrid and her where standing in Diaogom ally. Arina patted herself all over making sure she was all still there, and that she wasn't going insane. "well off to buy that wand." Hagrid anncounced and started off to the wand store. Arina follwed with her bags.

After she destoried many things and almost turned Hagrid into a horse she had gotten her wand and robes. "You'll be going into the fifth year." Hagrid said as they had loaded everything into a cart. Arina just nodded a 'okay'. She was looking at all the other witches and wizards. Most were in need of a makeover...pronto.

Finally Hgarid had directed her to the pillar that they had to run through. Arina stared and started thinking maybe she wouldn't get through. "What if...I like don't make it thorugh.." She asked and Hagrid chuckled again and shoved her. She tripped over her heels and fell though the pillar and onto platform 9 and 3/4. She stared around her in awe.

Hagrid came through the portal behind her and showed her where she needed to go. Arina shrugged and waved him goodbye and set off to the door of the train. Before she got there a girl with short blonde hair, shich was dark brown tipped skidded over to her. "HI!" She shouted and Arina jumped a little and looked over.

"I see YOU have an AWSOME fashion sense!" The girl cooed looking her over and motioning over to Arina's bright pink luggae. "Yeah...Yeah I do!" Arina conculded and smiled at her. "I'm Arina!" She told the girl who smiled and also stuck out her hand. "I'm Minu." The girl answered and showed her down the hallway.

Minu had a sense of fashion as well. Minu was weraing a black pinstripped oxford under a pink t-shirt. She also wore a khaki skirt, black tights and khaki legwarmers. The leg warmers had rainbow stripes and so did her scarf. Minu also wasn't wearing shoes, Arina guessed she had left them in her compartment or something. On Minu's head was a black hat, yes she had great a fashion sense.

As Minu and Arina got closer to the compartment they heard yelling going on. Minu let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. "Sila..." Minu muttered and Arina looked over at the door where the shouts were coming from. "Berfore we go in I should warn you, we have a little posse..." Minu said and flung open the door pushin Arina and her bags inside.

The girl who was standed and yelling, who was called Sila by Minu stopped her agurment and looked her over. "Oh..Hello." She said. Arina gave a smile and the girls on the seats gazed up at her. "OUR NEEEWWW LEADER!" Minu called from behind her and Arina blushed. 'Oh God. What have I gotten myself into this time...' Arina thought to herself.

"YOU ARE HOPELESS! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE IN SYLTHERIN SILA!" A boy with platumin blonde hair, that was slicked back screamed into Sila's face. Sila turned back to him anger in her voice. "YOU WOULD HAVE NO CLUE YOU BASTARD! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE FRIENDS!" Sila retorted and the boy looked taken aback by Sila's last comment.

Sila smirked, very pleased with herself. Arina looked back and forth between the two, she almost immeidtaly regoinzed the boy, he was Draco. The bad-boy of the book series. She hauled her bags in and sat on a seat next to Minu and a girl with shoulder-length dark red hair. The girl looked angry and was glaring at Draco, so was the other girl sitting on the other side of her.

That girl had long dirty blonde hair that was curly, almost like corkscrews. She was shorter then Arina but a little more heavy. The red-haried girl got up suddenly and stakled over behind Sila. "IF YOU DIDN"T NOTICE MALFOY WE HAVE FRIENDS!" She shouted and the girl left on the chair chuckled, so did Minu. Arina was quite lost but then noitcted something.

Each one of the girls seemed to excele in some type of fashion catogory. Minu looked very color cordinated, Sila looked like she was good like perfume, she also smelled good, Arina had noitced when she entered the compartment. the red-haired girl looked great with make-up and the girl sitting on the seat looked like she did awsome jobs with hair styling.

Arina lept to her feet. Sila looked over, like just seeing her for the first time, the other two girls looked over at her too. Draco also looked. 'Oh God they all have to stare...' Arina grummbled in her head. "I just noticed...you all are fashion freaks..like me...WE ARE NOW THE FASHION POSSE!" She anncouned and all the girls cheered. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You are all pathic." He sneered and shot a look over at Arina. "And WHO are you?" He questioned. At that moment Sila tossed him from the room. "STAY OUT YOU..." Sila was at a loss and the girl from the seat chimed in. "FAT-ASS-LOSER!" She screamed and Sila slammed the door shut laughing.

"Hey, you smart girl." Sila said to Arina and smiled. "I'm Sila, this is Kat." Sila said pointing to the red-haried girl who smiled and waved. "The girl on the seat is Sylvia, and I think you already met Minu." Sila finished and Sylvia got up and shook Arina's hand. "Awsome! The posse...FASHION posse Is complete!" Kat cheered and everyone else joined in, even Arina.

"Your new right?" Sila asked as she sat down brushing her long dark brown hair from her face and smiling. "Yea." Arina said. "So you don't know your house yet?" Minu questioned and Arina shook her head. "No clue." She answered. "Don't worry that hat never makes a mistake." Sylvia chimed in.

"I can't wait!" Arina squealed and the girls chatted the whole way to Hogwarts. Arina was really starting to enjoy this, more then she planned she would.

---

:ending note:

Woiw longer chapater...and it took me FOREVER to type. (gaspes and falls over) wwwwwwwwwwwah!

Review please!


End file.
